Ultimate Spider-Colt
by Sonic Mario3
Summary: Featherweight Clover. Spider Colt. The two have no connection, unless you really look into their backstory. One day, Featherweight is bitten by a magical spider, and a series of events change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Power and Responsibility

**_Chapter One_**

They say no heroes are born, only made. Some say it requires bravery, or being in the right place at the right time, to become a hero.

Those people are wrong.

It takes pain, and suffering. It takes learning, and regret. I have been through all these things. These things that make a true hero.

My name is Featherweight Clover, and I am no hero.

If anything, I'm the exact opposite. Everywhere I go, and everyone I meet... I always end up causing pain, anger, and death. This is probably why I'm standing here... About to die.

"**_This is the day of reckoning, Clover... I'm delivering a message from Faust... Faust wants this to happen._**"

My opponent rises from the flames of the wreckage, and stares at me with hatred from his cold, angry eyes. I return the glare, and lift the nearest, heaviest object I can find. "Shut..."

I then throw the piece of the carriage down on top of my foe as hard as I can. "_UP!_" I hear a satisfying crush as the object crashes onto my dying opponent.

I breath a sigh of relief, causing a pain to course through my arrow wound.

The wreckage explodes, throwing me back to the front lawn of my house.

_Oh, but we're getting ahead of ourselves..._

My peaceful slumber is suddenly shattered by the ringing of my alarm clock, which I slam my hoof upon, stopping the assault on my ears. I groan, and look at the time after wiping the remnants of sleep from my eyes.

"7:01... I'm late!"

_Great, Feather. You're gonna be late for the trip to Twilight's demonstration!_

I flutter out of bed, and rush out of my room, saying goodbye to my aunt and uncle, and out into Ponyville. We live in the center of town, and the school was near the edge, so I had a ways to go. Even if I flew, it would take about ten minutes.

Well, that's ten minutes earlier.

I force my small wings to flap, and I rise into the air.

_Okay... Which way was the school? Oh yeah. East._

I turn and fly as fast as I can towards the school.

* * *

As I turn onto the dirt path that leads to the school, I get a view of the window to see that Twilight Sparkle was already at the school, giving her "Super special" demonstration. "No, no, no..." I grumble. I'm insanely late.

I push through the door, and into Miss Cheerilee's classroom. "S-sorry I'm late... I overslept..." I mumble, and make my way to my desk in the back of the room, while Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon started snickering to each other under their breath.

"Silver Spoon. Diamond Tiara. Stop that." Cheerilee ordered. The two fillies stopped and looked at each other smugly. "Now then, miss Sparkle, you were talking about your fossilized arachnids?" Cheerilee says to the purple Unicorn, who had been standing there, giving a presentation about the different types of bugs.

"As I was saying..." Twilight began. "Arachnids are the special part of this presentation, as they aren't bugs. As their name says, they are a completely different family of organisms. This one," Twilight's horn glows as a spider, who was a sharp, dark purple, was levitated out of it's box. "Is the Black Widow. It is not the deadliest spider out there, but it's close.

"And, what's kinda interesting, is that after the females are done mating, the _eat_ their husband!" This prompts an _eeew!_ from most of the class, but not me. I looked on with interest as Twilight went over more species of spiders, such as the Daddy Longlegs, and the Brown Recluse. With each spider that was demonstrated, the class became more interested in the subject.

But, alas, the bell had finally rung, and school was over.

* * *

I was just about to leave, when the dynamic duo themselves, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, appeared. I didn't notice them, and kept gathering my stuff. The two stood, just watching me.

Then I stood up and accidentally ran my head into Silver Spoon's.

We fell back with a grunt, landing on our flanks. Pain was shimmering throughout my skull. "Hey! What's you're problem?!" The fillies yell. After I stood back up, I shrink back, and start slightly shaking. My brain starts stammering for ideas of what to say. "You're just a skinny good for nothing nerd!" Diamond Tiara shouts. "What makes you think you can just come up and beat Silver Spoon's face in?!"

At that moment, my brain then decided on the only logical conclusion.

"Ha ha... Bye." I stutter, before flying over the two fillies and bolting out the door.

* * *

As soon as I was over the two, I drop to the ground and run out of there, tripping over my own hooves and knocking over one of the spider cages. The glass shatters onto the floor, but this doesn't affect me as I was already out of the room.

I run out of the schoolhouse and leap into the sky.

I take a look behind me, to see nothing. Just the clear skies of Ponyville. I let out a small chuckle, and land in front of my house.

It's nothing special.

It has a stone exterior and a hay roof, like most houses. It had two windows on the front, and between them is a small door that Big Macintosh will have a hard time getting through. On the inside is just like what you'd expect: Old couches, raggedy walls and floors, and bookshelves that held books, obviously, and many pictures of Aunt Shoeshine, Uncle Lucky and myself. Aunt Shoeshine is a mare with a light blue coat, and an even brighter blue mane. She even has blue eyes. Her cutie mark is of two horseshoes interlocking together. Uncle Lucky is a stallion with a darker color of blue for his coat, and a black (Or just a really dark blue) mane. His eyes were the same color as Shoeshine's': light blue. His cutie mark is of a four leaf clover.

"Aunt Shoeshine? Uncle Lucky?" I call. Taking a look around, I discover a note on the kitchen table. I walk over to it and pick it up. It was written in messy hoofwriting: Lucky's.

_Feather,_

_Your Aunt and I went out to Sugarcube Corner to get the cake for your party tonight._

_Happy birthday,_

_Uncle Lucky._

I set the note down and walk upstairs to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Power & Responsibility

_**Chapter Two**_

"Alright class, today, we are going to Canterlot Laboratories," Cheerilee exclaims as she stands at the front of the classroom. The black board has "Field trip" written on it in big letters. The walls are a solid, bright yellow. In each row of desks sat five students horizontally, while vertically, it sat four. I sit in the fourth row, fifth seat right.

"And I expect every single one of you to be on your best behavior." The purple earth pony says, now walking between each row. I am starting to get really ecstatic. A trip to _Canterlot Laboratories!_ That's only the one place in the all of Equestria that has the most brilliant minds from not only Equestria, but the Griffon Kingdom, and even Zebrica!

_I can't believe it!_ I thought to myself. _This is gonna be awesome!_

"The school board has generously given us lunches for every pony. You will get them on the ride there. We'll leave in ten minutes, so make sure that all of your stuff is put away!"

* * *

Twilight stood in Canterlot Laboratories, along with Spike, her faithful Dragon assistant. She held one of the spiders from her demonstration yesterday with Cheerilee's class in her hoof. "Spike, are you a fan of the Mythology of the Titans?"

Spike looks at the spider in Twilight's hoof. "Uh... No, Twilight." They sit in a dark room, only being illuminated by the light from various machines scattered around the room. In front of them sat a machine which displayed a 3D model of the spider. Another sat adjacent, with a blank yellow screen. The final one was just a lot of buttons, each with a different purpose.

"The story goes that Twilus- You know of Twilus, right? Seems she heard of a unicorn mare, who could weave better than her. Twilus became envious, and came down to Equestria, and destroyed the Mare's creations. The mare saw what happened, and cursed the Titans. The next day, she hung herself. Twilus took pity on the mare, and turned her into the first Spider."

_Based on the comic book character by Stan Lee..._

"Twilight Sparkle, you have a letter from Celestia." A Pegasus in a white lab coat says as she flies over to Twilight. She has a deep blue coat, along with a blue mane and tail. Her cutie mark was of a quill and scroll. "She says it's important." The mare finally reaches Twilight, handing her the letter.

"Thank you." Twilight says politely.

_And based on the character in the Television show_ My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ by Lauren Faust._

ULTIMATE SPIDER-COLT

* * *

I sit by myself at a table set in the middle of the lunch room in Canterlot Laboratories. My table is by Scootaloo's, my friend since we began school, but she is busy talking to her friends Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom.

So I sit, reading up on advances in technology since Celestia and Luna saved Equestria from Discord. I smile to myself.

"Interesting... Cannons have vastly improved, and we even have bow and arrows that can fire by themselves..." As I read on, my smile grew bigger, each advancement in technology, defensive, offensive, or even home supplies, interested me even more.

Then, something whizzes by my face.

I let out a small scream, and look to where the object came from. I see Lightning Flash and Kenny Kong, my_ever so loving_ bullies since grade school. They are both unicorns, though Kong is more on the... heavy side, while Flash is more muscle. Flash is a sharp cyan, similar to Rainbow Dash, but with an orange mane and tail. His Cutie Mark is of a football with lighting scorching the tip. His eyes are a dark blue. Kong is a brown color. He had red eyes, a silver mane and tail, and his beefy arms were, well, beefy. his cutie mark is of a football helmet.

"That's a five pointer!" Flash laughs, holding a hay sandwich in his hoof. Kong was laughing as well, only a little quieter.

"No way! That was more of a three pointer, at best."

I decide to just leave them be. Show the bullies no reaction, they eventually stop, right?

Wrong.

A sandwich hits me directly in the face, covering me with the tiny straws of hay.

I put down my book, and silently call for help.

"Hey!" A voice calls. "Featherweight!"

I look up to see uncle Lucky walking up to me, a smile on his face. "U-uncle Lucky? What are you doing here? I thought... I thought you were just dropping me off." I hop from my seat and eagerly walk up to my uncle. Flash and Kong stop laughing, but Lucky gives them a stern glare.

"Is that Scootaloo over there, Featherweight?"

I look to Scootaloo's table, to find that she was looking at me as well. "I... uh..."

"Get over here, Scoots!" Lucky calls. Scootaloo's cheeks turn a shade of red, but she gets up and trots over. "You look like a million bucks. Why're you sitting over there by yourself, Feather?"

"Well... Scootaloo has the Cutie Mark Crusaders... Rumble is off with his Dad's secretary, and... yeah..."

Lucky laughs, and sits down between Scootaloo and myself. "So, how'd you guys do on that science thingy invento magigger?"

Scootaloo looks shocked. "Featherweight didn't tell you?"

I stammer. "I... uh... didn't want to bore him with-?"

"I think we did **_awesome!_**"

Lucky laughs again. "I'm sure you did great. You always do."

"Okay class," Cheerilee says, standing in front of the class after lunch was over. "you have one hour to explore the labs before an official will show us around the areas you won't be able to go in otherwise. Have fun!" Cheerilee finishes with a smile, before walking off towards Rumble's dad.

* * *

I was walking through the hallways of Canterlot Laboratories by myself after Scootaloo went off with the other Crusaders again. We have about ten minutes left until we are due back at the cafeteria, so I want to explore as much as I can. I fly to every room I have the chance to, enriched by the technology, the advancements we have made ever since Discord ruled. It is all just so fascinating.

That is, until somepony's hoof decides to ram into my wing, sending me spiraling towards the ground. "Waah!" I cover my face as I land, doing a flip and landing on my back. I groan, starting to get up again, when Kong's voice roars in my ears.

"GOOOAAAL!" He laughs, patting Flash on the back.

"I'd give that nine points, tops."

"What?! No way!"

"Yeah."

The two bullies walk away, leaving me on the ground, with a dull ache in my wing. "Ugh..." I drag myself up, and brush some dust off my shoulders. "Jerks..." A small tear escapes my eye, but I allow no more to fall.

I pick up the books I've been carrying, and hear a voice. "Feather!" Rumble's voice. "Are you okay?!" I pick up the last of my books as he gets over to me. I greet him with a hug, which he returns. "I saw what happened. Just stay out of their way."

"Excuse me for walking down the hall."

"Look, I've gotta go. Just the politics of being me. Stay cool, 'Kay? I'll swing by your place to help you on your research." With that, Rumble runs off towards the cafeteria, leaving me alone again.

* * *

"Welcome, children, to Canterlot Laboratories! Since Celestia and Luna became Princesses of Equestria, we have been the leading developer of technology in the world!" A C.L. Official says as she leads us through a long hallway full of technology. There are sleek, silver tubes running across the ceiling, and on the walls are windows allowing us to see scientists, ranging from pony, to Zebra and even Griffon, all working on something different.

"If you follow me over here, you will see-"

I let out a scream as a sharp pain soars through my front left leg. I bring it up into the air, to see a huge spider on the very end. A red liquid, not blood, something else, probably the venom, oozed from the spider, who goes flying with another swing of my leg.

It lands on Scootaloo, who lets out a scream.

My head... My vision starts going blurry, and it eventually disappears altogether. Then I faint, falling into a black void.


End file.
